


Johnlock Oneshots

by MayorBear6



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorBear6/pseuds/MayorBear6
Summary: What happens after the famous detective takes his own life? Who really misses him when he's gone?





	1. The Wedding

I Owe You  
You owe me  
Let's all go and kill Sherly  
With a great big fall and a gun for you and you  
Won't you go and jump off too?

This was the same kind of note he had been getting every day since the day Sherlock had died. He knew that it couldn't be Moriarty since Sherlock had left him a text right before he jumped saying that Moriarty had killed himself, but with nobody, the police thought it best to tell people he might still be out there. I sighed as I saw it, but inside I was devastated. I don't know how much longer I can keep this mask up, making people think I was ok even when I wasn't. I knew it wasn't normal to miss your flatmate this much, but I had felt something for Sherlock.

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Hudson interrupted my thoughts. "How would you like some tea, just this once though, I'm not your housekeeper." She smirked at the last bit, knowing that she almost always got me tea.

"No thanks Mrs. Hudson, I'm ok for now." I knew what I had to do, even though it was going to make my friends upset. I was going to join Sherlock.

Before I went to end it, I visited my safe space; Sherlock's grave. Although I knew it was irrational, I could almost feel his presence here. As I slowly crouched down, I began to tell him that I was ok, and how soon enough, I would see him again. The only response was the sound of the wind whistling through the trees all around me. Standing up, I faced his grave one final time.

"I... I love you, Sherlock." I murmured quietly as I walked away slowly.

————————————-  
After a bit of walking, I finally got where I had to go- St. Bart's hospital. If it's good enough for Sherlock, it's good enough for me, I thought. After this, I began the long trek up the many flights of steps.

Finally, I reached the top, wheezing and panting. I sighed and put the note I had written into my pocket. Looking down over the edge was not a good idea, as I now felt very scared. I know that this wasn't what my friends and Harry would want, but right now, I couldn't make myself care. I took a deep breath and stepped over the ledge.

Oof, I couldn't help saying. Someone had grabbed me from behind. At first, I thought it was Greg, but then I noticed the pale, slender fingers that were wrapped around my waist.

It couldn't be. There was no way. Sherlock was dead! But then, I noticed the long, black sleeve and the dark hair that hung just above my head. Slowly, I turned to face him... Sherlock. As soon as he had pulled me back onto the roof, I scrambled to give him a hard hug, for all of the time he had left me. Then, I stepped back and punched him in the gut.

"I guess I deserved that" his deep voice purred, as I gave him another hug. "Oh and John?" I looked into his beautiful eyes, that were trained on my own.

"Yes," I murmured, holding him so tightly I thought he might explode.

"I love you too." My eyes widened in shock before he pulled me to his lips, and I realized how much I truly loved that man.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when 2 people who love each other get together? Why a wedding of course!

I looked happily into his beautiful multi-colored eyes and sighed happily. I'd been waiting for this wonderful day for a while now, the day when we could truly be together. Seeing him here, now after all the time we spent waiting was like its own heaven. We were standing side-by-side with all of our friends and family, for a night we'd all remember for the rest of our lives.

When I'd asked Sherlock to marry me, I could tell he already knew I was going to ask before I did, but I was relieved when he said yes. He had looked so happy that day as if we lived only in that moment, and nothing else existed. I remember him pulling me in close, for a deep, passionate kiss before walking hand in hand back to Baker Street. There, we had begun to plan a few things, since Sherlock could barely wait any longer. Truth be told, I was also finding it a bit hard to wait any longer, but I managed to hold myself together. 

While staring into his eyes, I could still recall the reactions we had gotten from everyone. Mrs. Hudson had been ecstatic, while Mycroft just muttered "Finally" under his breath. Molly and Greg had been at the station when we informed them, and they both seemed genuinely happy for us. Of course, a few people had decided to make things difficult, like Sally and Anderson, but they managed to not make a scene. 

I was blissful when the priest began to recite the vows, and I somehow managed to say them without bursting into tears. After I had said my vows, I looked into the audience and took in all of the people that were here. It was mostly my friends and family, as Sherlock had so few people he wanted to invite. Mycroft and Sherlock's parents were the only people Sherlock invited since Euros couldn't leave her cell, and he had barely any other friends to invite. Mrs. Hudson was filling in as a second mother for both of us, as my own mother had passed away before even meeting my soon to be husband. I was glad that she had agreed to help out with the wedding.

Finally, Sherlock began to recite his vows. With a shock, I realized that he had made his own.

"John, you are the love of my life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I know how difficult I can be at times, demanding many things that you still somehow manage to comply with. For that, I wanted to thank you." My eyes were swimming with tears, and a few began to drift down my face. I felt Sherlock's hands reach up to cup my face, holding it while brushing away the tears that trailed down. After we both said "I Do", Sherlock began to lean in for a kiss. I leaned in as well, but just before our lips touched, I awoke in a cold sweat. I looked at the bed I was laying in before I began to remember. None of that had ever happened. Sherlock was still dead after he fell off of St. Barts that fateful day.


End file.
